O is for Obsession
by Arius Kei
Summary: It's been two years since Chase took over the world, and Omi rules by his side. Wuya angrily asks why Chase loves Omi. Simple. Because he's Omi. Short threechapter ChaseOmi fic, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**O is for Obsession...**

Author's Notes: I have a little writer's block, well…huge writer's block for three of my stories, so I'm writing this to _somehow_ inspire me…or something…oh well.

**Dedicated to StarryTian, my hyper Robin x Starfire fanatic friend and protégée, and starvoidangel and Silent Sniper for writing Chase x Omi fics!**

**Chapter One: O is for Obsession**

"Why do you like him!" Wuya screamed at Chase, jealous at the attention Omi received from the dark ruler. She hated to admit it, but she had a large crush on the martial artist.

Chase contemplated her question for a moment, as he never actually thought about it before. After a few minutes, he answered calmly, "Simple. He's Omi."

While petting Omi's sleeping cat form, a small grin formed on his handsome face. _Mine…all mine…_he thought, smiling contently at the yellow mammal.

Wuya's growled, not satisfied with Chase's answer. "That's not good enough!" she yelled, her willowy hands balling up into fists. How she wanted kill the stupid yellow fur ball, but she can't. Omi was Chase's partner and lover. If she killed him, Chase would kill her in return.

Wuya clenched her teeth. Omi was just a puny boy, and she was a beautiful woman. Yet Chase chose him. She waited for Chase to answer, but the evil king made no reply while ignoring her anger. Sneering, Wuya stomped out of the room.

Chase sighed in relief, while staring at Omi. _He's really adorable._ Leaning down, he kissed the cat's nose.

When he first saw Omi, he knew that the petite boy would be a great warrior, with his courage and determination. Chase was amazed how fast at Omi's ability to learn, and the boy surpassed his expectations. Especially since water was usually considered the weakest element.

He didn't know when he started thinking more about the Water Dragon. When he tricked Omi into becoming his right-hand man, he was not satisfied. There was something else that he wanted. Something more…_deep._

After Omi and the other Dragons had defeated him in that showdown, he was furious, though he didn't show it. He was embarrassed that a bunch of kids beat him, and he wanted to literally murder them. But what hurt him most, Chase realized, was losing Omi.

He fell in love with the former Xiaolin monk. Chase chuckled, thinking about it. Love is something that could defeat him, one of his weak points, for it swallowed him whole.

"Is she gone?" Omi opened one eye lazily. He hated Wuya with a passion.

Chase laughed, and nodded, while scratching Omi's ears. The latter purred happily, and licked Chase's face.

Stretching a bit, Omi turned into his human form. He then planted a small kiss on the pale lips of his lover. Returning the kiss, Chase picked the small boy up and headed to his room.

Omi became his greatest obsession. And Chase always gets what he wants.

--- --- --- ---

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**O is for Obsession…**

Author's Notes: Thanls for your reviews!

**To StarryTian: **This is sort of like a series of drabbles of why Chase likes Omi. Also, in total, I have 3 ChaseOmi fics. (Except I'm going to write more! CHASE x OMI FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

**To starvoidangel: **You're welcome, and thanks for the offer. I was thinking about going further, but I can't write smut, maybe in the future though.

**To SilentSniper: **You're welcome too! And I will churn more ChaseOmi fics. It's MY greatest obsession currently. Hehehehe…

**To Dark Purity: **I will try to update my other stories, k? I have an assassin after me, and she will kill me unless I update…

**To Negitive Zero: **I was thinking about leaving it as a one-shot, but soon you'll realize why I deicded to make this a three-chapter fic after I posted the third chapter or maybe sooner,

Oh yeah, it was really hard to find a M-word that describes Omi. I was really unsuccessful so I picked a somewhat random one. I hope it's good. If anyone else could think of a word, please inform me, and I'll make another chapter to replace this one.

**Chapter Two: M is for Malicious**

Omi never bothered to hide his emotions like Chase. In battle, that was dangerous. However, the former monk didn't care. He always expressed what he was feeling one way or another. Especially his hatred for Wuya.

"Digusting!" the Heylin witch growled as she tried to get the sticky substance that was somehow dumped in her glorious red hair. She shot a glare at the calmly eating Omi. She _knew _it was him. Who else could it be? That idiotic Jack Spicer? No way in hell.

Once again, she angrily departed the room.

Chase shook his head in amusement. "Why do you hate her so much?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. Although Omi may not show it, he was possessive.

"She's a bitch whose trying to get in your pants," Omi said, sipping his soup.

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow at his vulgar choice of words. Not only that, Omi got a saying right. That was rare. Neverless, he smiled.

"Besides, you're not protesting," Omi pointed out, smirking.

"It amuses me. By the way, what was the goo?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Omi grinned sadistically.

Raising an eyebrow, Chase wondered how malicious Omi could be. _I wonder what other surprises he holds up his sleeve. _

--- --- --- ---

Eh, wasn't as good or as long as the first chapter... (sobs)

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**O is for Obsession**

Author's Notes: I felt bad about the other chapter, so here's the last chapter!

**Chapter Three: I is for Integrity**

Chase leisurely sat on his throne, watching the world beneath his powers through his magical eye. An arm was thrown around his little lover, whom was comfortably sitting on his lap. Beside them, Wuya glared at them distastefully.

Omi noticed her look, and promptly kissed Chase, whom was a bit startled, but deepened the kiss. After letting go for air, the petite boy gave Wuya a smug look.

Snorting, "Get a room," the radiant woman furiously strolled out of the room. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately whenever Omi and Chase were in the same room.

"You love getting on her nerves, don't you?" Chase asked.

"I don't like her, and YOU already know that," Omi pointed out. The black-haired man again smiled, something he was doing more often around his companion.

"Yes, but couldn't you at least pretend to get along?"

"I don't like lying."

"Liar."

"Hey!"

Chase chuckled. In truth, Omi was very honest, despite the fact he learned to lie. Chase really like how Omi was blunt about things. He didn't really care whether he got in trouble or not. Besides, Omi could never hide what he was feeling, so what's the use?

Although Chase loved a challenge, he was a minimalist at heart. Omi's integrity made everything simple.

--- --- The End --- ---

This was much better than the previous chapter, but the first is still the best. Oh well. Better luck next time.

Review!


End file.
